The Great Debaters
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Hidan doesn't plan on pulling the punches in this debate. Neither does Deidara. It's either win or go home.


This is actually a story that I turned in to my Global Issues teacher. And surprisingly, I got an 'A' on it. Yes! Anime finally got me an 'A'!!

Disclaimer- Lo siento, I didn't create Naruto.

* * *

_**The Great Debaters**_

A light gray haired man stood at the front of his classroom, listening as two of his students exchanging words back and forth.

The teacher's silver-gray eyes darted from the arguing students to the digital clock that was posted up on the wall behind him.

"Alright…time's up. Good job Itachi and Konan. Now, I need my next two contenders to step up to the podiums."

Two students rose up from their seats and wandered to the front of the room.

One of them, a golden haired boy floated over to his podium, ready to argue. His sparkling crystal blue eye gleamed as he glanced out to his fellow classmates, a long blonde bang concealing his left eye.

The other boy was about a foot taller than the blonde, with slicked-back silver hair and magenta colored eyes. He took his spot at his podium, mumbling something about teachers, cliffs and savage wolves.

"Alright Hidan and Deidara, you two are debating about the world's population. Deidara, you'll be stating the positive things about the population and Hidan will be stating the negatives. So start us off Deidara."

The blonde straightened his posture and pulled out his index cards. He cleared his throat and began his argument.

"Hello fellow classmates. My name is Deidara Thomson and I am stating the pros of population. As you all know, the world is filled with a lot of people, 6 billion to be exact. Our _urban_ cities, our _rural_ areas, even the places you've never heard of have people."

"Some of us think that this is a bad thing to have all of the people that we do, but others like myself see it as a good thing. If we have more people, more chances of socialization, more chances of developing long lasting relationships. In general, we have less chances of ending up lonely."

All the girls in the room 'Awwed' Deidara, but the guys just gagged. The teacher, Mr. Hatake, gave the blonde a nice round of applause.

"Good job Deidara. Hidan, state your position."

The silver haired teen shifted uncomfortably in his spot, then glared at a boy in the front row.

"Alright. My name's Hidan Reid and I'm statin the cons on population. First of all, 6 billion people on this planet are a bad thing. There ain't no room for all of us anyway."

"Sometimes it kills me when people have the nerve to complain about how many people live here. Well, if you had kept your legs closed, maybe the _birth rate _wouldn't be so high! I mean, _developing nations _have way more people than _developed nations_! What's wrong with _that _picture? If you're dirt broke, why would you have kids; only to get poorer?"

"That's not true! Some parents use _family planning _to plan their future."

"What about the ones that don't? You know, the Hit-It-And-Quit-It kind?"

Deidara gasped.

"Well I don't know what's their problem, but I know one thing. The _population momentum _is shrinking all because of the _Green Revolution_."

Hidan snorted.

"Actually, the _population density _grows rapidly every day Blondie. You're just not paying attention. The _total fertility rates _for some of these 3rd world countries are over 10 percent! Did you notice that?"

"Yes actually I did. And because of those rising fertility rates, _life expectancy _grows as well."

"So you're saying that if more people are born, the longer people will live?"

"Yes."

"Bullcrap. If the life expectancy grows, then the _death rate _will drop. If the death rates drop, then the natural order will be thrown off and nature will never be right. Plus, it'll only cause an _influx_ of _immigration_ and _refugees _if people in the U.S. start to live longer. That's like having 80 years olds from the _baby boom _still living on today. They gotta die sooner or later."

Deidara threw down his index cards, causing the whole class to erupt into a fit of dramatic gasps.

"_Zero population growth _is not good! How do you feel about innocent little babies dying, the _infant mor__tality rate_ Mr. Big Shot?"

Hidan just shrugged.

"If a baby dies before they turn one, it's not my problem. Maybe the Lord wasn't ready to release them into the real world just yet."

Deidara's teeth were beginning to grind together. Was Hidan making fun of him? Well, if he was, this blonde wasn't going to take this lying down.

Time to fight fire with water.

"So you wouldn't care if a baby dies? What if they died from _smog_, _thermal inversion_, _overurbanization_ that caused the smog, huh? Or maybe the _carrying capacity _of their area reached its limit, or they didn't live on or near _arable_land. Did those thoughts ever cross your mind?"

Just before the silver haired teen could answer, the bell had rung. Everyone rose out of their seats and headed towards the door.

Hidan and Deidara glared at one another before gathering their things and heading towards their 6th hours.

"Don't think this is over you so-called _demographer_." Deidara shot a smirk at Hidan's heated glare.

"Not by a long shot."

* * *

My teacher read this aloud in my class and he just loved it!

I was barely paying attention to him because I was doing my chemistry homework, but when he called my name aloud and said that I was getting an 'A' on it, he got my undivided attention!

The words underlined and italicized are the vocabulary words that we had to use to make up the story. So I hope you liked it. Deuces!


End file.
